Auf wiedersehen, sweetheart
by Mariasa
Summary: UA. Italia, Segunda Guerra Mundial. Feliciano es un pacifico miembro de la resistencia italiana, enamorarse de un piloto aleman era lo que menos esperaba, y tendrán que poner a prueba su lealtad, así como su corazon, al limite. Traduccion
1. Chapter 1

Antes de empezar , quiero aclarar que esta obra no es mía, yo simplemente me he tomado el trabajo de traducirla al Español, ya que me parece tan buena que tengo ganas que todo el mundo que pueda la disfrute. George me concedió permiso amablemente, así que tranquilos y no me maten(?)

* * *

><p><strong>Ficha Técnica:<strong>  
><strong>Titulo: <strong>Auf wiedersehen, sweetheart _(Hasta la vista, cariño)_  
><strong>Autor:<strong>George deValier ((.net/u/2348750/George_deValier ))** link a la historia original: **((.net/s/6565449/1/Auf_Wiedersehen_Sweetheart))

-Si saben ingles, les pido que las Reviews se las manden a el... En el caso de que no, pasenlas por aqui y yo se las mandare traducidas con mucho gusto, para que sepa que disfrutaron con su obra... ¡Gracias!-

**Traductora:** Mariasa chan  
><strong>Paring:<strong> Italia del Norte x Alemania (Feliciano Vargas x Ludwig Beilschmidt)  
><strong>Categoria:<strong>Lemon, M

* * *

><p>C a p i t u l o - I<p>

Feliciano no sabía qué más hacer. _¿No podía ver a este soldado que, obviamente, no hablaba alemán?_Feliciano lo intentó de nuevo, agitando su bandera blanca aún más rápido. Siempre la llevaba para este tipo de situaciones, pero hoy no parecía estar funcionando.

— **¡No entiendo lo que dices! "**_**Kein Deutsch"!**_** ¡Me gustaría responderle, pero no tengo idea de lo que estás diciendo! "**_**Sprechen sie Italienisch"?**_** "**_**Englisch"?**_

Esto no parecía funcionar bien. El alemán sólo gritó más fuerte. Feliciano se encogió ante el asalto verbal y trató de hacerse aún más pequeño. _¡Esto era totalmente injusto! _Todo lo que él quería hacer era caminar hasta el mercado del pueblo para comprar harina, pero había sido detenido en la carretera por este soldado alemán que parecía furioso por algo y no paraba de gritarle en un idioma desconocido. Feliciano estaba acostumbrado a ver a los alemanes en los alrededores de la aldea, pero nunca había tenido que lidiar con algo como esto antes. Estaba aterrorizado.

— **¡Lo siento!— **gritó Feliciano al borde de las lagrimas mientras el alemán gritaba se enfurecía más, alzando la voz a un volumen ensordecedor— **No sé que es lo que ...—**El corazón de Feliciano se detuvo en su pecho cuando el soldado sacó su pistola de la funda. Le pareció ver como si toda la gente que los rodeaba se volteaba a verlos . Pero el soldado no le apuntaba con el arma — sino que la elevaba por encima de la cabeza— y vio como la culata de la pistola se movía rápidamente hacia él. Cerró los ojos y se preparó para el impacto. Que no llegó. En su lugar, alcanzó a oír una nueva voz en alemán y con mucho cuidado se atrevió a abrir un ojo para ver que pasaba

Este nuevo alemán era alto, grande y rubio. Discutía acaloradamente con el primer aleman, cuyo brazo tenía agarrado firmemente. Parecía haber salido de la nada. Feliciano observaba, con los ojos mas abiertos, como el segundo alemán hablaba unas cuantas palabras más con el primero antes de liberar al soldado. El primer soltado después de un saludo rápido, se marcho, apresuradamente.

Feliciano agarró su bandera blanca, respiró hondo, esperando inmóvil a ver qué pasaba. El oficial lo miró y empezó a hablar en alemán, pero paro. Después de unos tensos momentos, le preguntó: — **¿Supongo que no hablara Español?**

Feliciano dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. — **¡Oh, gracias a Dios! ¡Sí, hablo Español! Ese soldado ****estaba gritándome, yo no sabía lo que quería, y era muy ruidoso y furioso y me daba mucho miedo; muchas gracias detener el golpe, ¿Y vas a detenerme?**

El alemán parecía un poco aturdido. — **No hay de qué. Y no, no voy a detenerle.**

— **¡Oh, que felicidad!—**Feliciano sonrió y el oficial hizo una pausa antes de continuar.

— **Lamento su comportamiento . Lo que el quería era ver sus documentos de identificación.**

— **Oh— **dijo Feliciano, luchando para recuperar los papeles de su bolsillo trasero. — **Los tengo aquí, yo ...**  
><strong><br>— No ...— **El alemán levantó las manos, las palmas hacia afuera — **Todo esta bien, de verdad. ¿Está usted ... está usted bien?**

Feliciano volvió a sonreír. Éste era el mejor soldado alemán que se había encontrado, aún que luciera bastante serio y no sonriera. — **Sí, estoy bien. Gracias.**

El alemán asintió mecánicamente — **De nada— **dijo otra vez. Feliciano esperó pero el alemán no continuó, sólo lo miró fijamente. Era casi como si el alemán estuviera mirando a través de él. Sus ojos era la cosa más azul que había visto jamás.  
><strong><br>— Así que...— **dijo Feliciano, por último, sintiendo casi como si rompiera un hechizo— **¿Puedo ir hacia el mercado? Porque se supone que debo comprar harina y ya llego tarde y no quiero que mi abuelo se preocupe...**

El alemán parpadeó un par de veces y sus ojos finalmente echó a mirar más allá de Feliciano. — **Por favor—**Dijo mientras hacía un ademán a Feliciano para que continuara.

— **¡Gracias, amable soldado alemán!—**Feliciano pasó corriendo, continuando por el angosto camino rural hacia el pueblo. A los pocos pasos, sin saber por qué, se volvió a mirar hacia atrás. El alemán estaba mirándolo aun pero rápidamente se dio la vuelta.

Feliciano decidió que debe ser su día de suerte. Después del incidente con los soldados alemanes, se las arregló para encontrar un montón de harina para comprar en el mercado, además de las manzanas y hasta un poco de azúcar, que había sido casi imposible de encontrar desde el inicio de la guerra. Feliciano corría alegremente por el pueblo, saludando a los vecinos a su paso, y se dirigió de vuelta por el estrecho camino de tierra a su pequeña granja. El sol del atardecer bañaba la calle, los árboles y los campos abiertos en un brillo de color naranja cálido y Feliciano tarareaba feliz a sí mismo como él pasó su cesta de la compra a su lado.

Le encantaba el campo en días como este. Casi prácticamente podía olvidar la constante presencia alemana en el pueblo, prácticamente no se escuchar el sonido de las bombas haciendo eco en las montañas, prácticamente sus ojos pasaban por alto un tanque roto y quemado en el lado de la carretera. Era casi pacífica. Mientras caminaba, Feliciano se preguntó qué había llevado al oficial alemán detener al soldado que había tratado de golpearlo antes. Feliciano no había tenido mucho que ver con los alemanes, siempre los evitaba desesperadamente, pero su abuelo y su hermano siempre le decían que todos eran horribles, desagradables y malvados. Ese oficial luego, no le había parecido horrible ni malvado en absoluto. Feliciano no pudo evitar preguntarse si alguna vez volvería a verlo. Pero no debería pensar en eso. No debería importarle. Así que _¿Por qué lo hizo? _

Feliciano siguió en el camino que le llevó a su puerta y fue recibido de inmediato por los sonidos de la risa y el canto. Él sonrió y corrió hacia la casa. Al entrar en la sala de estar lleno de gente que fue recibido por aplausos. Lovino estaba en una mesa en el centro de la habitación, tocando una guitarra y siendo líder de la multitud en un canto revolucionario entusiasta. Feliciano se echó a reír... Lovino debía estar muy borracho ya. La habitación no era grande, y parecía aún más pequeña cuando estaba llena de la celebración de los revolucionarios. El abueno Roma cruzó la habitación y cogió la cesta de Feliciano para sustituirla por una botella de vino y tirando de él en un abrazo. — **¡Bienvenido a casa, Feliciano! ¡Oh, ¿tienes las manzanas y el azúcar? ¡Buen chico!**

— **Abuelo, ¿Qué está pasando?— **preguntó Feliciano, preguntándose lo que la gente podría estar celebrando esta noche.

— **¡Hoy es un buen día para una Italia libre!**

Feliciano sabía lo que significaba. Lo había oído bastantes veces ya. — **¿Cuál fue el premio de hoy?**  
><strong><br>— Un cargamento de municiones que salian de las montañas— **Roma se giro y le exclamo a la multitud — **¡Eso son un montón de balas alemanas que no se dispararan!**

La sala estalló en aplausos una vez más. Feliciano aplaudió con ellos, pero esta vez su corazón no lo acompañaba del todo — **¿Habían muchos de ustedes? ¿Están todos bien?— **

— **Las pérdidas fueron todas para los Alemanes—** Roma tomó la mano de Feliciano y la levantó con la botella de vino en un saludo. Tomó un profundo sorbo antes de, finalmente, liberar la mano de Feliciano. — **Tres pilotos, siete guardias. ¡Tu viejo abuelo acabo con tres de ellos sin ayuda de nadie!**

— **¡Bien hecho, abuelo!— **Feliciano tomó un trago de vino y trató de pensar a través de los cánticos y vítores de la sala llena de revolucionarios. Nunca se utiliza para pensar en ello. El abuelo siempre decía que el único soldado alemán bueno era un soldado alemán muerto. Pero de repente pensó que los soldados que habían muerto podría haber sido como aquel alemán que se había encontrado en el camino hoy.  
>Era extraño ... El abuelo le había contado un montón de veces sobre los soldados que había matado y Feliciano no le había dado un segundo pensamiento. Pero ahora que el mal alemán que le habían enseñado a odiar tenía rostro...<p>

— **¡Así que a beber, Feli, y celebrar otra victoria para "**_**La Resistenza"**_**!**

Los ruidosos miembros de la resistencia, ruidosos y excitados, aplaudieron de nuevo. Feliciano los conocía a todos... Aldeanos y campesinos que se oponían a la presencia militar alemana en Italia y se había unido sus fuerzas para luchar contra ellos y sabotear sus operaciones. A menudo, se reunieron en el caserío de los Vargas o en una pequeña cantina en el pueblo, por lo general para planificar una misión o para celebrar una victoria. Eran La Resistenza ... la resistencia italiana ...y por lo tanto eran los mas buscados de toda Italia. Detenían los suministros de Alemania, les bombardeaban los tanques y los automóviles, recopilaban información táctica importante; la Resistenza trabajaba incansablemente para sabotear los esfuerzos de las fuerzas armadas alemanas en Italia. Y cuando se celebraba, lo hacían con la misma pasión y dedicación.

Lovino termino el coro de la canción, bajo de la mesa y pasó un brazo alrededor de Feliciano, abrazándolo — **¡Hey Feli!— **Feliciano tenía razón ... Lovino sin duda había bebido demasiado. Él solo era así de alegre y extrovertido después de unos cuantos tragos y una victoria decisiva.

— **No participaste en la operación de hoy, ¿no?—**preguntó Feliciano, de repente muy preocupado. Ya era bastante malo que el abuelo siempre fuera, poniéndose en riesgo y en peligro. No quería tener que preocuparse también por su hermano

Lovino puso los ojos en blanco. —**Ya quisiera— **Lovino se dirigió a Roma. —**¿Cuándo me vas a dejar salir contigo a una misión real, abuelo? Estoy harto de sólo poner estúpidas bombas en los automóviles ¡Quiero ver un poco más de acción!— **Roma se echó a reír y abrazo a Lovino.

—**Sabes que no me gusta ver a mis queridos nietos en peligro—**dijo Roma, abrazando tanto a Lovino como a Feliciano.

Feliciano echó a reír. Su abuelo no tenía necesidad de preocuparse por él. Era el primero en admitir que trataba de mantenerse lejos del peligro en todo momento. Es decir, el si contribuía al movimiento... pero por lo general mediante la adquisición de la información que podía de los pueblerinos acerca de los movimientos alemanes en la zona. Feliciano estaba agradecido de que el abuelo Roma trataba de mantenerlo a salvo, pero a veces lo molestaba el ser tratado como si todavía fuera un niño pequeño. Lovino, sin embargo, estaba desesperada por salir y llegar tan lejos como pudiera en el centro de la acción, a pesar de que el abuelo le decía que el propósito de la Resistencia era pasar lo más inadvertidos posible y que enfrentar verdaderos conflictos era poco frecuente.

—**Sera la próxima vez, Lovino, te lo prometo— **dijo Roma, sonriendo alegremente, despeinando el pelo de Lovino.

—**Siempre dices lo mismo...— **se quejó Lovino, alejando la mano de Roma

Roma volvió a reír y agarro la guitarra de las manos de Lovino. —**Anímate Lovi. ¡Celebra y canta con nosotros!—**Roma entonó la guitarra. Se volvió hacia la sala y comenzó a tocar una melodía inmediatamente reconocida por todos. El publico estalló en aplausos de agradecimiento y entonces Roma empezó a cantar una canción que era ya familiar para todos...

_* "Una mattina mi hijo svegliato,  
>O Bella, ciao! Bella, ciao! Bella, ciao, ciao, ciao!<br>Una mattina mi hijo svegliato,  
>e ho trovato l'invasor. " <em>

Todos los revolucionarios se unieron al canto. Lovino, ebrio de vino y alegría, pareció olvidar de inmediato su enojo y comenzó a bailar con una de las señoritas. Feliciano no pudo evitar contagiarse por la alegría, dejándose llevar; bebió de la botella de vino y se unió al canto. Saludó a varias personas con alegría cuando se acercó a hablar con él. Se echó a reír y celebrar mientras escuchaba historias de las victorias, y junto a todos aclamo en voz alta para que Roma volviera a cantar la canción de nuevo. Bailó, celebro y cantó la canción una y otra vez hasta el verso final, el cual todos cantaban tan fuerte que Feliciano estaba completamente seguro de que sería escuchado en todo el pueblo.

_** "È questo il fiore del Partigiano,  
>o Bella, ciao! Bella, ciao! Bella, ciao, ciao, ciao!<br>È questo il fiore del Partigiano,  
>morto per la libertà! " <em>

Esa noche, agotado, plena y completamente feliz, Feliciano se tumbo en la cama, tratando de dormir a pesar de los ronquidos de Lovino que venían de la cama junto a la suya. Había pasado la noche comiendo, bebiendo, hablando y cantando canciones de la libertad italiana con la resistencia local. Pero cuando cerró los ojos y tranquilamente se disponía a dormir, la ultima imagen que paso por su cabeza fue la de ese rubio oficial alemán, siendo iluminado en medió de la tarde y mirándolo tranquilamente con esos ojos, los más azules que él habia visto.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Las letras son de una canción italiana partidista de la 2 ª Guerra Mundial <em>"Bella Ciao"<em>: (YouTube) /watch?v=55yCQOioTyY

* * *

><p><em>* Una mañana me desperté<br>Oh Bella, ciao! Bella, ciao! Bella, ciao, ciao, ciao!  
>Una mañana me desperté<br>Y me encontré con el invasor. _

_** Esta es la flor del guerrillero  
>Oh Bella, ciao! Bella, ciao! Bella, ciao, ciao, ciao!<br>Esta es la flor de los partidos  
>Que murió por la libertad. <em>


	2. Chapter 2

Feliciano iba al mercado todas las tardes, dado que era su hora favorita del día. Su abuelo siempre le decía que caminara en línea recta, sin hablar con nadie, sin perder el tiempo y, si podía, sin mirar a nadie y con la vista en el suelo. Y regresar lo más rápido que pudiera. Pero, en cambio, Feliciano disfrutaba su caminata cada tarde. Amaba caminar por los campos y recoger flores. Amaba hablar con los pueblerinos y darles flores a muchachas bonitas. Amaba correr por los polvorientos caminos, haciendo carreras con los niños de la aldea. Y cuando acababa el día, lo que más amaba era sentarse bajo un su árbol de roble favorito, no muy lejos de su casa, y simplemente observar como las nubes pasaban, flotando en el cielo anaranjado del atardecer

En el momento en que se acercaba al árbol, con la cesta en mano y dirigiéndose al mercado, vio de repente la silueta de un alemán caminando lentamente a lo lejos. Su estómago se retorció y agarró fuertemente su bandera blanca, pero conforme más cercaba a él, lo reconoció como aquel que lo había ayudado en la calle el día anterior. Su estómago volvió a retorcerse, por una razón completamente diferente.

– "Buon pomeriggio", alemán!

El alemán miró a Feliciano, encarando las cejas. Ladeo ligeramente la cabeza, en señal de reconocimiento.

– "Buon pomeriggio", Italiano.

Feliciano sintió saltar algo en su pecho. Sabía que no era bueno andar por ahí, saludando a soldados alemanes, pero no podía evitar sentir que este alemán era un buen hombre. Tenía que serlo, ya que Feliciano no sentía miedo a su lado.

– ¿Qué te trae a esta hermosa parte de Italia? Bueno, no como país, sé por qué estas aquí... Así que supongo que me refiero a... ¿Qué es lo que te trae a estos campos? Nunca hasta ahora había visto a un soldado alemán tan alejado del pueblo…

El alemán se tomó un instante antes de contestar – Tuve la repentina urgencia de salir a caminar.

Feliciano asintió, en gesto de comprensión – Eso a veces también me pasa a mi. ¿Acaso has comido demasiada pasta?

El alemán parpadeó unas cuantas veces y frunció el ceño – No.

– Verás, yo siempre salgo a pasear después de una gran comida. Después siempre me quedó dormido debajo de este gran roble de aquí. Y luego Lovino viene a despertarme y se enfada conmigo. Lovino es mi hermano mayor. ¿Tú tienes algún hermano mayor?"

Al alemán parecía que estaba teniendo problemas para seguir la conversación, aunque Feliciano no entendía por qué… Él parecía hablar ingles perfectamente – Sí, tengo uno.

– ¿Y cómo se llama?

– Gilbert.

– Y tú... ¿Cómo te llamas?

– Ludwig…quiero decir, Teniente Beilschmidt…

– Ve~ encantado de conocerte, Ludwig, mi nombre es Feliciano. Feliciano Vargas. Gracias de nuevo por detener al hombre que iba a golpearme ayer. Voy de camino al mercado para ver si hay tomates a la venta, ¿te gustaría venir conmigo?

–…Esta bien – dijo Ludwig despacio, aunque no parecía seguro del todo – Es que yo también voy en esa dirección – Feliciano sintió una agradable calidez instalarse en su pecho cuando el alemán comenzó a caminar junto con él lentamente a través del campo. Feliciano tuvo que retener una risa al pensar lo que dirían el abuelo Roma y Lovino acerca de esto… ¡Caminando hacia la aldea con un soldado alemán!

Caminaron en silencio por unos momentos, mientras Feliciano se tomaba un tiempo para estudiar al alemán con más detenimiento. Su gris uniforme era un poco diferente a los que él estaba acostumbrado a ver pero lo reconoció de inmediato como el de un oficial. Sus ojos se perdieron hasta la línea de condecoraciones de su pecho, y fijándose más detenidamente, Feliciano no pudo evitar notar que los músculos de los brazos de Ludwig se notaban a través de los tejidos de la tela. Feliciano se mordió el labio, y se forzó a si mismo a retirar la mirada, siéndose un poco confundido. No obstante, se sacudió con rapidez estos sentimientos. Respiró profundamente, empezó a mecer la canasta felizmente, sorprendido por lo cómodo que era caminar junto a aquel alemán. Se sentía un poco decepcionado al pensar que una vez llegaran al mercado nunca mas lo volvería a ver. Pero eso era de esperar.

Ludwig no parecía un tipo hablador, pero a Feliciano no le importaba llevar las riendas de la conversación. Además, estaba disfrutando de aquella oportunidad para poder hablar ingles – ¡Oh, mira, la lavanda sigue floreciendo! Eso significa que el invierno será corto, ¿Sabes por qué eso es bueno? Porque el invierno es frío, y no me gusta el frió, ni la nieve, ni la lluvia en realidad, a menos que yo este dentro, calentito, cerca del fuego. ¿Como es el invierno en Alemania? ¿Llueve mucho? He oído que en Inglaterra llueva casi todo el año, ¿Puedes imaginarlo? ¡Nunca seria capaz salir! Ve~ seria tan aburrido, ¿No crees, Ludwig? ¿Cual es la palabra para lluvia en alemán? – Feliciano alzó la mirada, sólo para encontrarse a Ludwig mirándolo con una expresión indescifrable. Feliciano sonrió, ante lo que Ludwig desvió la mirada con rapidez, mirando al suelo.

– Es "_Regen_" – Al hablar, su voz fue profunda y con un fuerte acento.

– "_Regen_" – repitió Feliciano. La palabra sonaba fuerte y poderosa en su boca – En italiano es "_pioggia_" ¿Sabes? Me gustaría aprender alemán, algún día – en ese momento algo se encendió en su mente, mientras que su corazón se tambaleaba en su pecho. Se le había ocurrido una idea perfecta para ver a Ludwig de nuevo. – ¡Oh, Ludwig, se me acaba de ocurrir algo brillante! ¡Tú puedes enseñarme alemán y yo te enseñare italiano! ¿Que piensas?

– Yo... – Ludwig parecía perdido de nuevo. Feliciano tenia la sensación de que él no estaba acostumbrado a aquello – Yo ni si quiera te conozco.

– ¡Ve~ Por supuesto que si! Estamos hablando, ¿no? ¿Eso no es lo que hacen los amigos?

– Amigos… – Ludwig pareció tropezar con aquella palabra, como si no supiera su significado. Negó lentamente con la cabeza – Eres un joven muy extraño. ¿Por qué de repente piensas que somos amigo? Soy un extraño en tu país.

Feliciano se echo a reír. – ¿Extraño? Ya no eres un extraño, Ludwig, ¡Nos acabamos de conocer ahora mismo! Además, pareces una persona muy buena, después de todo, me ayudaste aun cuando no tenías porque hacerlo, y vas a enseñarme alemán, y tienes unos ojos muy bonitos. ¿Está tu campamento por aquí cerca?

Ludwig tardó en contestar. – Sí, pero no puedo decirte dónde.

Feliciano sonrió. No había esperado más, Ludwig obviamente no era tan estúpido como regalar esa información a alguien que acababa de conocer – Esta bien. No puedes estar demasiado lejos, lo que significa que nos podemos ver todos los días, ¿no? Y tu puedes enseñarme alemán, y yo puedo enseñarte italiano, y estoy seguro de que nos haremos buenos amigos. Me puedes encontrar en el roble la mayoría de los días. Pero si estoy dormido, te pido que me levantes despacio, porque me enfado bastante cuando me levantan, aunque Lovino lo hace así siempre. Los hermanos mayores pueden ser muy molestos, ¿no crees?

Ludwig hizo ruido que fue casi una carcajada – Sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso – dijo mientras abandonaban los verdes senderos del campo y entraban en el polvoroso camino de tierra que los llevaba a la aldea

Feliciano apretó su cesta, sintiéndose delirantemente feliz con cada pequeña cosa que aprendía sobre Ludwig. Feliciano era un experto en adquirir y sacar información sin que el informante ni siquiera se percatara de que la estaba dando, pero estaba bien descubrir todo esto simplemente por que le interesaba. – ¿Es tu hermano un soldado como tú?

El alemán hablo conciso y con firmeza – Mi hermano está en el frente ruso, y es un soldado. Yo, sin embargo, no lo soy

Feliciano lo miró con curiosidad – ¿No eres soldado?

– No – dijo Ludwig curvando los labios, esbozando algo parecido a una sonrisa – Soy piloto.

Los ojos de Feliciano se abrieron como platos – ¿Piloto? Nunca he conocido a un piloto antes ¿Eres de los que entregan los suministros y ese tipo cosas?

– No, soy un piloto de combate.

Feliciano trató de no hacer ningún ruido demasiado vergonzoso por la emoción. Un piloto de combate…¡Aquello sonaba como algo sacado de un libro de aventuras! Algo nuevo, completamente diferente a lo que él estaba acostumbrado – ¡Ve, increíble! ¿Es difícil? ¿Da miedo? ¿Tienes que llevar uno de esos sombreros divertidos? ¿Has luchado contra los ingleses? – El italiano inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber preguntado aquello.

Ludwig respiro profundo y exhalo lentamente – Para mí no es difícil, no da miedo. Usamos el equipo obligatorio. Y sí, he luchado contra los ingleses. Todos los días.

– ¿Todos los días? – Aquello parecía inconcebible.

– Por supuesto…. Después de nuestra derrota en Luftschlacht… – Ludwig no terminó la frase – Sólo deseo hacer lo mejor por mi país.

Feliciano se dio cuenta con rapidez de que el alemán no quería seguir con aquel tema, así que lo cambio casi de inmediato. A medida que caminaban y hablaban, Feliciano se sorprendió por lo mucho que tenían en común ambos. Ludwig, además de tener también un hermano mayor, había sido criado por su abuelo, el cual desde niños le enseñó a que debía luchar contra los ingleses. Ambos amaban los animales, aunque Ludwig sentía predilección por los perros, y Feliciano la tenía por los gatos. Él también había crecido en una pequeña aldea y amaba el campo. Feliciano también descubrió que a ambos les gustaba jugar fútbol, Ludwig incluso lo había jugado a nivel profesional antes de que comenzara la guerra. Y cuando él creía que Feliciano no estaba mirando, sonreía, y Feliciano podía sentir como le daba un vuelco el corazón cada vez que esto pasaba. De todas las tardes, de todos los años que había caminado hacia al mercado, esta sin duda era la mejor.

Caminaron lentos, pero finalmente llegaron al pueblo, dirigiéndose por sus empedradas calles hacia el mercado. Edificios de piedra y madera cerrándoles a ambos lados, arrojando largas sombras sobre los adoquines del suelo. Después de unos momentos de silencio, Feliciano miró a Ludwig, que lo estaba estudiando detenidamente. Sintió al instante como la cara empezó a arderle, tiñéndose de rojo – ¿Qué pasa?

– ¿Cuántos años tienes? – Pregunto Ludwig, curioso.

– Diecinueve…. ¿Por?

– ¿Estás sano?

Feliciano hizo una pausa durante un momento. Aquella era una pregunta demasiado extraña... – Yo creo que si. Ve~ , aunque el otro día me clave una astilla mientras estaba ayudando a mi abuelo con la leña para el fuego y Lovino tuvo que sacarla con una aguja. Ve~ , fue horrible. Además me dijo que a veces las personas se enferman y mueren por cosas pequeñas como astillas… ¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de alguien que muera por una astilla?

– Er…

– ¡Ah! Y tuve fiebre el verano pasado, aunque sin embargo no duró mucho tampoco, pero aparte de eso estoy seguro de que estoy bastante sano, gracias – Feliciano esperó a que Ludwig continuara, pero no lo hizo. Pensó en algo que decir, aunque aquello no tenia mucho sentido – Y...tú... ¿Tú estas sano? – Definitivamente esa un tema raro y extraño, pero quizás era algo común en Alemania hablar de ello.

– ¿Qué…? Sí, yo... – Ludwig hizo una pausa, sacudiendo su cabeza con fuerza –"_Nein"_! Lo que quiero decir es… Si tienes la edad correcta y estas sano, ¿Por que no estas en el ejército?

– Ah...– se encogió de hombros – pues… no quiero pelear.

– ¡Pero tu país está en guerra! – la voz de Ludwig sonó más alto y más firme de lo que Feliciano nunca antes escuchado a nadie, sin embargo simplemente se encogió de hombros una vez más.

– Es su guerra, no la mía. No quiero hacerle daño a nadie. ¿Los ingleses me hicieron acaso algo a mí? Es más, parecen muy amables. Usan trajes, toman té y saben mucho sobre poesía. No quiero matar a gente como esa. No deberíamos matar a gente que sabe mucho de poesía.

– Es el deber de todo hombre joven luchar por su país en tiempo de guerra – Ludwig hablo mas bien como si estuviera leyendo un guión.

–¿Esa es tu razón para luchar? ¿Por qué es tu deber? – preguntó Feliciano con repentina curiosidad.

Ludwig hizo una pausa. Respiró profundamente y suspiró, como si estuviera pensando detenidamente su contestación. Finalmente, respondió – La razón es que amo a mi país.

– ¿Y que pasaría si tu país esta luchando por razones equivocadas? ¿Pensaste alguna vez en ello?

Una mueca de dolor cruzó el rostro de Ludwig, pero desapareció de inmediato mientras parpadeaba – No estoy en posición de cuestionar las razones por las que lucha mi país

– Sí, en realidad lo estas.

Ludwig lo miro, atónito. Ambos habían alcanzado ya el mercado, abandonando las estrechas y oscuras callejuelas, vislumbrando y entrando en la amplia plaza. Los aldeanos se apartaban, alejándose de ellos con miradas cargadas de sospecha y la mayoría asustados de la presencia de aquel soldado alemán. Feliciano los ignoró, caminando directamente hacia los puestos donde se podían ver los vegetales

– ¡Ve~, mira Ludwig! ¡Tienen tomates! Lovino será tan feliz…

Cuando el dueño del puesto poso la mirada en ambos los fulmino con una mirada tan molesta como acongojada.. Ludwig rozo el codo de Feliciano discretamente y susurro con suavidad – Yo me despido ya.

– Oh – dijo Feliciano, sintiéndose decepcionado – Muy bien entonces. Pero… Nos veremos mañana en el roble, ¿no? ¿Para nuestras clases de idiomas?

– Sí – Feliciano se sorprendió por la rapidez con la que Ludwig respondió – Si, allí estaré.

– ¡Oh! ¡Entonces maravilloso! ¡_"Ciao"_! – Dijo Feliciano, pero de repente se giro para detener al alemán, el cual ya había comenzado a marcharse – Espera, Ludwig, ¿cómo se dice 'adiós' en alemán?

Ludwig se detuvo, volviéndose para mirar a Feliciano – _"Auf wiedersehen"_, Feliciano – Lentamente dio media vuelta y desapareció marchándose a través de la multitud que se apartaba a su paso, nerviosa. Feliciano hizo un gesto de despedida antes de regresar la vista al tendero, que lo miraba con recelo, aunque el italiano estaba seguro de que este no había sido capaz de entender su conversación en ingles.

– ¿Pero que se supone que haces charlando con un alemán, muchacho?

– Nada... – Feliciano se encogió de hombros.

Los ojos del tendero se abrieron de par en par al reconocer a Feliciano, asintiendo con la cabeza y estallando en una carcajada – Ah, ¡Pero si tú eres el nieto de Roma! ¿No?¿Cuál es el plan con ese tipo?– Mascullo mientras ladeaba la cabeza en la dirección que había tomado el alemán

Un pinchazo de ira sacudió el pecho de Feliciano, pero este solo sonrió- Shhh. Es un secreto.

– Ah, sí, sí, si alto secreto y todo eso, entiendo. En ese caso, eran tomates lo que buscabas, ¿no? Sin embargo me temo que no hay muchos…

Después de comprar los tomates, la harina e incluso unas naranjas, Feliciano dejó el mercado, pero en vez de tomar rumbo para salir de la aldea, se interno por una estrecha calle lateral, menos concurrida, dado que era menos perceptible a simple vista. Siguió el empedrado camino hasta llegar a una puerta de madera maltratada, donde en un torcido cartel que colgaba en la puerta podía leerse, a duras penas, "Cantina Verde".

La primera impresión que te daba es que era una cantina normal, como las muchas que hay en Italia. Mesas y sillas en ningún orden especifico, una barra que corría por todo lo ancho de la pared del fondo, y unas cuantos meseros que iban de arriba a abajo por la habitación. Feliciano entró dando pequeños saltos y saludando a todos, aunque ninguno lo saludó de vuelta, cosa a lo cual él ya estaba acostumbrado, pues aquello de pasar bajo perfil era algo que todos tomaban muy en serio. Detrás de la puerta posterior, en la cocina, había otro cuarto, en el cual se llevaban a cabo las más secretas y peligrosas reuniones del país. La resistencia solía juntarse en aquella cantina para discutir asuntos importantes y estrategias de ataque. Y justo en ese momento había una. Todos en la habitación levantaron la mirada al momento en que Feliciano atravesó la puerta trasera. Sonrió y los saludo alegre, pero los partidistas fueron tan poco expresivos como la gente de afuera. Feliciano sólo se encogió de hombros y entró sin preocupación. El lugar era casi tan grande como la cantina, con mesas y sillas, pero con ninguna evidencia del verdadero propósito del espacio.

El abuelo Roma se encontraba en la mesa central hablando uniformemente pero con énfasis a los allí reunidos – La presencia militar en el pueblo es cada vez mayor, así que nuestro deber es estar mas alerta que nunca. Sé que ustedes siempre han sido extremadamente cuidadosos, pero ahora deben serlo más que nunca… – Feliciano perdió interés en la charla rápidamente, apenas escuchando unas cuantas palabras que llegaban a sus oídos. Era una reunión pequeña la de hoy, mucho más pequeña que la multitud que se había juntado la noche anterior, pero aun así, la atmósfera no podía ser más diferente, con todo el mundo en tensión y silencioso, escuchando atentamente cada una de las palabras de Roma. Lovino estaba sentado en una mesa, empuñando un revolver entre sus dedos, jugando con él y asintiendo con la cabeza a lo que su abuelo decía. Feliciano puso los ojos en blanco, preguntándose si aquella pistola estaría siquiera cargada. Lovino realmente se dejaba llevar a veces.

Feliciano se quedo mirando a su abuelo durante unos minutos, tratando de escucharlo, pero siendo incapaz de concentrarse. Todo sonaba igual para él en su cabeza. Con lentitud, se dirigió a la parte trasera de la habitación, encendiendo la pequeña radio inalámbrica y se sentó en una de las mesas del fondo. Lovino se volvió, con desaprobación en los ojos, pero cuando Feliciano levantó la cesta llena de tomates, torció una pequeña sonrisa. Roma también miró en su dirección y sonrió, por lo que Feliciano lo tomó como su aprobación para seguir escuchando música. Empezó a ajustar el aparato hasta que encontró música, apoyándose en la pared y comenzando a tararear una conocida melodía. Confiaba no tener que esperar demasiado tiempo hasta que el abuelo Roma y Lovino estuvieran listos para regresar a casa. De repente, una canción inglesa empezó a sonar a través de los altavoces, llamando su atención. Feliciano la había escuchado un par de veces, pero nunca le había prestado interes. Pero esta vez la primera palabra que sonó lo atrajo, así que esta vez si que presto atención a la letra.

_Auf Wiedersehen, Auf Wiedersehen, we'll meet again, sweetheart…_

_This lovely day, has flown away_

_The time has come to part_

_We'll kiss again, like this again,_

_Don't let the teardrops start_

_With love that's true, I'll wait for you_

_Auf Wiedersehen, Sweetheart._

Feliciano sonrió. Realmente era una melodía preciosa, pero no estaba del todo seguro de si lo ponía feliz o triste. De cualquiera de las maneras, le recordaba a Ludwig... Ludwig, el cual era tan grande y se veía tan imponente, pero que al mismo tiempo y de cierta forma parecía inseguro y tímido. Ludwig, el cual volaba y jugaba al fútbol y tenía tres perros y un hermano por quien se preocupaba. Ludwig, al cual había conocido recientemente y parecía que fuera desde siempre. Ludwig, quien formaba parte del ejército alemán que ocupaba Italia y que representaba todo lo que se suponía que Feliciano odiaba y temía. Miro hacia donde se encontraba su abuelo, inclinado sobre una mesa y esbozando un mapa de los alrededores, enzarzado en una charla mientras los partidarios lo miraban. Feliciano suspiro profundamente, y se pregunto, confuso, por que de repente sentía unas horribles ganas de llorar.

* * *

><p>Continuara...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Autor<em>: <em>**_'Auf Wiederseh'n Sweetheart' lyrics by John Turner and Geoffrey Parsons._

_(YouTube) /watch?v=HAGqAFEsTpg_

**Notas Traductora: **Finalmente, me decidí a seguir traduciendo el Fic de "Auf Wiedersehen, Sweethearts" Sé que tarde muchísimo, y espero que sepan perdonarme (Demasiado líos encima) Tengo varios capítulos ya traducidos, y tratare de ir lo más rápido posible (:

Quiero añadir que soy novata en la materia de traducción y claramente no esta PERFECTA. Lamento los fallos, pero espero que disfruten con la lectura. Hice unos pequeños cambios respecto al original, frases hechas y demás, para que la lectura en castellano sea mas correcta. Además, que añadí el pequeño tic verbal tan característico de Feliciano (Ve~) debido a que, aunque deValier no lo incluye, es algo muy personal del personaje y le da un toque de inocencia. Espero que no les moleste (:

Les recuerdo que si quieren admirar del todo esta bella historia y mostrar su agradecimiento al creador de la misma, busquen a "George deValier" ( /u/2348750/George_deValier ) por darle vida y maravillarnos con ella (:


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Lovino irrumpió en la cocina, con ferocidad. Tiró una bolsa de harina en un banco y se giró para ver con ojos fieros a Feliciano. Feliciano soltó un pequeño chillido, dando un paso hacia atrás y agarrando los tomates contra su pecho. Lovino podía dar tanto miedo cuando se lo proponía.

– ¿Qué era esa irritante melodía que has estado tarareando toda la maldita tarde? – Preguntó Lovino, irritado.

Feliciano se rascó la cabeza. – ¿Eh? Ah... – Él apenas se dio cuenta de que había estado tarareando suavemente _"Auf Wiedersehen, Sweetheart"_ desde que habían salido de la cantina. Se encogió de hombros. – No es irritante, es muy bonita – de inmediato comenzó a tararearla de nuevo mientras colocaba los tomates en el frutero donde correspondía y que, lamentablemente, estaba vacío.

– Es estúpida. Para. Para ya.

– Pero Lovino… – Se quejo el menor.

– Tienes que empezar a tomarte las cosas un poco más en serio. Feliciano – mascullo Lovino, usando un tono tan condescendiente como frustrado – No puedes simplemente pasar de las reuniones importantes por estar sentado y cantando junto a la radio. Esto no es un juego. ¡Tienes que ser serio, como el abuelo y yo! – Lovino pegó un respingo cuando Roma entró en la habitación tras él y le dio una palmada en el hombro

– ¿Qué es todo eso que oigo acerca de ser serio? – Preguntó Roma mientras colocaba la bolsa de las naranjas sobre la mesa – No hagas caso a tu hermano, Feliciano. Él es demasiado serio como para su propio bien ¡Además, tienes una hermosa voz, al igual que tu abuelo! – Lovino abrió la boca indignado, pero Roma alzó las manos y dijo – Prueba con esta... – antes de comenzar a cantar una interpretación de _La Donna e Mobile_ de Verdi, su _"canzone"_ favorita. Feliciano rió sonoramente, aplaudiendo con deleite mientras se unía al canto. Lovino, a su vez, se tapaba sus oídos y frunció una mueca de fastidio.

_*"La donna è mobile,_

_Qual piuma al vento,_

_Muta d'accento — e di pensiero."_

– ¡Abuelo, no seas ridículo! – Lovino se alejó de ambos, con aires de indignación – ¡Lo digo muy enserio!

Feliciano rió nuevamente, y tanto él como su abuelo comenzaron a cantar más fuerte, mientras que poco a poco iban acercándose a Lovino

_"Sempre un amabile, _

_Leggiadro viso, _

_In pianto o in riso, –__è menzognero."_

– ¡BASTA! – gritó Lovino. A medida que continuaban cantando, Roma agarro una de las ollas de cocina y la coloco sobra la cabeza de Lovino. Se acerco, acorralándolo desde un lado, mientras que Feliciano se aproximaba por el otro, ambos cantando tan fuerte como les permitían sus pulmones mientras que Lovino parecía estar empezando colapsando de la rabia, echando humo por las orejas, mientras trataba encarecidamente de no estallar en carcajadas al mismo tiempo – ¡Quiten! ¡Basta! ¡Déjenme en paz! ¡Ambos están locos, no lo aguanto más, me marcho de esta familia de una vez!

Feliciano y Roma, sin dejar de cantar, persiguieron a Lovino que había escapado de la cocina, dirigiéndose hasta la sala, donde el de inmediato se detuvo en seco, quedándose en silencio. Feliciano alzo la vista para encontrar a Antonio, su cómplice e informante español, en el umbral de la puerta, en el borde de la puerta, sonriéndole a Lovino con diversión. Este se puso completamente rojo y, sacándose la olla de la cabeza, miro con ceño fruncido al español- ¿Qué estas mirando, bastardo?

– ¡Antonio! – Exclamo Roma con alegría, cruzando la habitación y abrazando al joven de cabellos oscuros – ¡Ah, gracias a Dios! ¡Tenia la esperanza de que te veríamos pronto!

– ¡Saludos, Roma! ¡Es bueno verte! – Antonio parecía agotado y andaba sin arreglar, pero su sonrisa era amplia y genuina, como siempre. Él era un hombre amigable y siempre traía algo cada vez que los visitaba, lo cual era bastante frecuente últimamente

– ¡Antonio! ¿Me trajiste un regalo? ¿Eh, eh, lo hiciste? - preguntó ansiosamente Feliciano, corriendo hacía Antonio y saltando alrededor de él con entusiasmo. Antonio rió y acaricio el pelo de Feliciano. Lovino solo contemplaba la escena con el ceño fruncido, cruzado de brazos en la puerta de la cocina.

– ¡Por supuesto, Feli! Esta vez tengo para ti…. – Antonio hizo una pausa dramática antes de meter la mano en la gran bolsa que llevaba colgando del hombro. Feliciano esperó impaciente antes de que Antonio le diera su regalo, que resultó ser un balón de fútbol. Feliciano abrió la boca, asombrado, agarrando con alegría el balón de las manos de Antonio.

- ¡Sí! ¡Perfecto! Perdí la que tenía, bueno, de hecho Lovino la perdió y ha sido imposible conseguir otro. Además he querido uno últimamente porque… - Feliciano sintió un agudo dolor en su cráneo cuando Roma le golpeo en la cabeza – Vee ~ Quiero decir…eh… ¡Gracias, Antonio!

– No hay de que, Feliciano. ¡Y también tengo algo especial para Lovino! – Lovino tan siquiera se movió, quedándose donde estaba y mirándolo de mala gana desde la otra punta de la habitación.

– ¡Lovino, querido! – Dijo Roma – Deja de ser un pequeño bastardo maleducado y ven aquí.

Lovino cruzo la estancia de mala gana, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y el rostro contraído en una mueca agria. Antonio volvió a meter la mano en su bolsa, sacando un pequeño objeto de color rojo, lanzándolo en el aire y mostrándoselo a Lovino. Este simplemente lo miro unos instantes

– ¿Un puñetero tomate?

Roma, un tanto molesto, le asesto un golpe en la cabeza – Cuida tus modales, jovencito.

Lovino se frotó la cabeza y miró a su abuelo – ¿Por qué querría yo un entupido tomate? Feliciano compro una cesta llena hoy…

– No seas maleducado y coge el tomate.

– ¡No quiero el tomate!

– ¡Que cojas el puñetero tomate, Lovino!

Lovino gruñó, agarrando la fruta de la mano de Antonio e inmediatamente frunció el ceño, claramente confundido. Sus ojos buscaron los de Antonio, quien simplemente le regalo un guiño.

– Antonio, mil disculpas – dijo Roma extendiendo las manos – Amo a mis nietos mas que nada, pero pueden unos pequeños y malditos malcriados a veces…

Antonio se rió, palmeando la espalda de Roma – Por favor Roma, no tienes por que disculparte. Debería ser yo el que lo hiciera por tardar tanto en regresar. Las rutas de viaje se han vuelto demasiado difíciles en los últimos meses.

Roma hizo un gesto con la mano, restando importancia a las palabras del español –Por supuesto, lo entiendo ¿Supongo que tienes información para mi, cierto? - Antonio asintió y sacó un montón de documentos de su bolsa. Roma lo llevó a la mesa central, al mismo tiempo que Antonio se sentaba y comenzaba a colocar los papeles. Ambos, con urgencia, comenzaron a analizarlos, hablando con urgencia. Una vez más, Feliciano se aburrió, dejándose caer en el sofá a lado de la escalera, lanzándose el balón de futbol de mano en mano. Tras unos segundos, llego Lovino dejándose caer pesadamente en el sofá, junto a él. Feliciano se inclinó a coger el tomate, pero Lovino fue más rápido y se lo quito, dejándolo fuera de su alcance.

– ¡Lovino! – Se quejó Feliciano – Déjame ver… ¿Qué es? En realidad no es un tomate, ¿verdad?

– No – murmuró Lovino, mirando fijamente el fruto rojo en su mano – Es duro, como si estuviera hecho de cristal o algo así – Lo agito en su mano, escuchando un traqueteo en su interior – Creo que se puede abrir, pero no sé como.

– ¡Oooh! – Murmuro Feliciano, fascinado – ¿Y por qué te daría Antonio algo tan fantástico como eso?

– ¿Fantástico? ¡Ni siquiera sé lo que es! – Lovino llevó el objeto con forma de tomate a su oído y lo agitó de nuevo, frunciendo el ceño – ¡Estúpido bastardo español! Esto me va a volver loco…

Feliciano se encogió de hombros, y de nuevo se centro en el balón de futbol, mirando de vez en cuando en dirección a donde estaban sentados el abuelo Roma y Antonio, discutiendo a media voz. Se preguntaba que consecuencias traería esa información esta vez y a quienes involucrarían de su alrededor. Algunas frases a medias llamaron su atención, como _"Planificación de un aterrizaje"_, _"aviones alemanes estacionados en la cercanía"_ y _"necesitamos recopilar mas información sobre este asunto", _pero la mayoría de información solo le paso de un oído a otro, escapando de su mente y comprensión. Feliciano rezaba para que pasara lo que pasara no afectara ni hiriera a su abuelo, o a Lovino, o a Antonio. O a Ludwig. Cerró los ojos un instante y, cuando los abrió, se dio cuenta de que Antonio miraba en su dirección y le guiñaba un ojo a Lovino. Este puso los ojos en blanco, con el ceño fruncido y aparto la mirada, enojado, pero una pequeña curvatura apareció en el borde de sus labios. Feliciano ladeo la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos mientras lo miraba, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿A que se debía aquello?

Tan solo unos minutos mas tarde parecía que los asuntos de Roma y Antonio habían terminado. La reunión había sido bastante corta, y Feliciano esperaba que aquello fuera una buena señal. Roma y Antonio intercambiaron documentos y cuando se levantaron, Feliciano y Lovino fueron a reunirse con ellos. El español recogió su bolsa del suelo y metió los papeles en ella de forma desordenada – Voy a estar en el pueblo unas cuantas semanas, Roma. Así que te mantendré informado.

– Sí, sí. Siente libre de visitarnos siempre que puedas, amigo mío, ¡Nuestra casa es su casa!

– ¡Por supuesto que lo haré! – Antonio sonrió al decir esto, mientras se lanzaba a abrazar con fuerza a Feliciano – ¡Cuídate mucho, Feli!

– ¡Visítanos pronto, Antonio!

Antonio asintió y se volvió hacia Lovino, haciendo que este retrocediera. El ibérico volvió a reír, inclinándose hacia delante y susurrando algo en el oído que hizo que Lovino abriera los ojos desmesuradamente y que su cara se tornara un color rojo brillante. Cuando Antonio se retiro volvió a mirar al italiano con una mezcla de felicidad, alegría y algo que Feliciano no supo bien que era. Roma se acerco y, rápidamente, agarro el brazo de Antonio y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal con él, donde beso un poco forzado sus mejillas en señal de despedida – ¡Hasta la próxima! Ahh… Y Antonio, dime, ¿Puedes cantar?

– ¿C-cantar? Si, ¿Por qué? – Preguntó curioso el español.

–Porque si vuelves a mirar así a mi nieto, voy a castrarte y no podrás volver a hacerlo jamás.

Los ojos de Lovino se abrieron aun mas, abriendo la boca en señal de protesta – ¡Abuelo! – Exclamó en tono alto y vergonzoso.

La cara de Antonio palideció como una hoja en blanco hasta que Roma se echo a reir con ganas, estrepitosamente. Antonio suspiro aliviado y se sumo al cabeza de familia.

–No, no – Farfullaba Roma dando palpadas en la espalda de Antonio – Pero ahora, enserio…– Dejo de reír, fulminándolo con la mirada – Lo digo en serio. Muy en serio

La sonrisa de Antonio volvió a fallar, desapareciendo – Si… Bueno… Nos veremos pronto, Roma

– ¡Claro que si! – Roma sonrío, feliz, despidiéndolo con la mano. Pero cuando los ojos de Antonio se volvieron a fijar en Lovino, Roma hizo un movimiento de cortar algo por debajo de la cintura. El español se apresuro a despedirse y salir de la casa. Roma se quedo unos segundos mirándolo, para después girarse para sonreír a sus nietos. Lovino seguía con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca con un rictus de angustia. –Entonces… – Dio una palmada, riendo alegremente de nuevo – ¿Quién quiere pasta para cenar?

– ¡Ooh, ohh! – Exclamo entusiasmado Feliciano, corriendo en dirección a la cocina

– Lo repito. Renuncio a esta familia… – murmuraba Lovino mientras arrastraba los pies, siguiéndolo

.

Feliciano caminaba lentamente por el angosto camino hacía el roble, sin saber si Ludwig estaría allí o no. Él había dicho que iría, y Feliciano esperaba desesperadamente que lo hiciera, pero no podía estar seguro. Se sentía extrañamente seguro del soldado alemán, como si supiera de el por completo, como si lo conociera de toda la vida, pero tenia que recordarse a si mismo que solo había hablado dos veces con él, y que era poco probable que Ludwig tuviera pensamientos similares sobre él. Después de todo las dos veces que se habían encontrado había sido por pura casualidad ¿Podía estar seguro de que Ludwig aparecería cuando él se lo había pedido? Apretó fuertemente la cesta entre sus manos, esperando que al pasar por el roble no tuviera que caminar solo hasta el mercado igual que cada día. Pero mientras se preparaba lo peor, miro de reojo al árbol, sintiendo un torrente de alegría cuando distinguió que había alguien parado a los pies del mismo. El corazón de Feliciano salto en su pecho y comenzó a correr el poco camino que lo separaba del roble.

– "_Buon pomeriggio"_, Ludwig! –saludó en alto, sin aliento, pero con su voz alegre, salvaje.

Ludwig asintió. Tenía las manos atrás de su espalda, parado derecho y alerta, bien vestido en su inmaculado traje gris. No sonrió, pero sus ojos parecieron brillar. _"Guten tag"_ Feliciano"

– "_Guten Tag" _– repitió Feliciano – ¿Buenos días?

Ludwig volvió a asentir – "_Sehr gut._"

Feliciano frunció el ceño – Eso no lo entiendo

Ludwig curvo sus labios ligeramente hacia arriba – Significa "muy bien"

Feliciano sintió que su estomago iba a estallar de felicidad – _Grazie!_

–No hay de que.

– No, no – dijo Feliciano, negando con la cabeza, –Tienes que decir _'__prego' _– Ludwig se limito a asentir– ¡Dilo, Ludwig!

– Oh, eh…

– ¡Dilo!

– "_Prego"!_ – gritó Ludwig como si estuviera respondiendo a una orden, retirando la mirada casi avergonzado

–"_Sehr gut! _¿No es esto divertido, Ludwig? – Feliciano metió la mano en su cesta, sacando el balón de futbol que Antonio le había dado – Un amigo mío me regaló este balón. ¿Quieres jugar? – Dejo caer la cesta en el suelo y avanzo unos pasos hacía Ludwig. Una vez más, este parecía un poco confundido y perdido.

– ¿Cómo dices? ¿Quieres jugar futbol? Pensaba que lo que querías eran clases de lengua.

Feliciano sonrió, encogiéndose se hombros _–"__Giochiamo a calcio"_– Ludwig parecía sentirse algo incomodo con su presencia. Pero quizás con el futbol... Bueno, Ludwig solía jugar futbol. Le gustaba el futbol. Quizás se sentiría más cómodo si pasaba el tiempo pateando el balón. Feliciano aun no podía creer la brillante idea que se le había ocurrido para que el alemán se sintiera más cómodo. Sonrió, mientras se pasaba el balón de mano en mano – ¡Muéstrame lo bueno que eres!

Ludwig alzó una ceja con escepticismo – No creo que estés a mi altura.

Feliciano sonrió ligeramente – Ya veremos – Rápidamente dejo caer la pelota a sus pies y la pateó con todas su fuerzas hacía Ludwig, el cual apenas pudo atraparlo cuando esta volaba en dirección a su pecho, haciéndole retroceder unos pasos antes de recuperar el equilibrio, tosiendo entrecortadamente. Miró a Feliciano, con una expresión tan sorprendida como impresionada. Feliciano esperaba con aprensión mientras Ludwig abría y cerraba la boca, como pensando una buena respuesta, pero se detuvo, desviando la mirada hacia el balón. Feliciano engranajes de su cerebro conectando y decidiendo cual seria su siguiente paso. Después de unos momentos, el alemán dejo caer la pelota al suelo mientras se quitaba cuidadosamente la chaqueta, doblándola y poniéndola en el suelo.

– Muy bien entonces _"Lass uns Fußball spielen"_

.

Hasta ahora, Feliciano no estaba muy impresionado. Dejo caer el balón hasta su rodilla, luego a su tobillo, y finalmente lo elevó un poco antes de patearlo constantemente hacia Ludwig, quien estaba tratando de defender el roble que les servia como portería. Feliciano levanto los brazos y grito, efusivamente – ¡Otro gol para los italianos! Esos son 6 goles a mi favor, Ludwig. ¡Vee~ Voy ganando! ¿De verdad es cierto que jugaste al futbol en Alemania?"

Ludwig frunció el ceño y pateó el balón de vuelta hacia el italiano – Lo hice. Pero no como portero.

– ¿Y por qué dejaste de jugar? – Preguntó Feliciano, sofocado, mientras corría a atrapar la pelota– ¿Qué pasó?

Ludwig hizo una pausa y se pasó una mano por el pelo, el cual le caía en los ojos. El corazón de Feliciano latió más rápido por aquel gesto. De alguna forma lo encontraba adorable – La guerra pasó. Y yo me uní a la Lutwaffe.

– Luttwafe es la fuerza aérea – Dijo Feliciano con orgullo. Estaba casi seguro de que seria capaz de hablar alemán fluido en poco tiempo. Ludwig asintió, y casi sonrío.

– "_Sehr gut._"

– ¿Qué te gusta más? ¿El futbol o volar? – Feliciano retrocedió poco a poco, lanzando el balón en el aire y volviéndolo a atrapar. Ludwig se detuvo de nuevo. Él siempre parecía pensar sus respuestas antes de darlas, Feliciano se había dado cuenta de ello. Era una estrategia inteligente, se dijo a si mismo.

– Ambos son muy diferentes

– Pero escogiste volar en vez del futbol– espetó Feliciano inquisitivamente. Ludwig se movió, claramente incomodo.

– Elijo mi país antes que el futbol.

– Ludwig, ¿No sería maravilloso si en vez de luchar, pudiéramos mejor jugar futbol? Imagínalo. Alemania, Italia e Inglaterra podrían tener un equipo en lugar de un ejército y solo podríamos jugar partidos para saber quién gana. Así no tendríamos que ir por ahí, disparando y matando gente. Ludwig, ¿Por qué no podemos hacer eso? – Ludwig lo miro, con una mezcla de sorpresa, diversión y tristeza, todo al mismo tiempo. Feliciano volvió a preparar el balón, una vez más – Aunque si tú estuvieras en el equipo de Alemania, no creo que fueran capaces de ganar – Pateo el balón con fuerza.

– Oh, ¿Eso crees? – Para sorpresa de Feliciano, esta vez Ludwig pudo atrapar el balón y de inmediato se acercó a Feliciano, fulminándolo con la mirada. El castaño abrió los ojos y retrocedió casi inconscientemente – Ponte junto al árbol – Feliciano estaba seguro que Ludwig no tenia intención de dar miedo, pero en aquel momento, era fácil ver que era un oficial. Negarse no parecía una opción.

– Esta bien… eh… Sí, señor – Feliciano corrió hacia el árbol, dándose media vuelta sólo para ver a Ludwig jugando con el balón. Tirándolo en el aire, atrapándolo con la punta de sus dedos, dándole giros, de ahí pasándolo a través de sus hombros, para luego atraparlo con su otra mano. Feliciano lo observaba con la boca abierta, completamente fascinado.

– ¿Te crees mejor portero?

– ¿Cómo dices? – Feliciano ladeo su cabeza mientras continuaba observando, asombrado. Ahora Ludwig hacía girar el balón en su rodilla. _¿Cómo diantres hacía eso?_

– ¡Veamos si puedes detener uno de mis goles, italiano! – Ludwig hizo un par de malabares con el balón entre sus piernas. Lo lanzó al aire para luego patearlo tan fuerte que paso volando por encima de la cabeza de Feliciano, estrellándose contra el árbol. El italiano estaba casi seguro de que su corazón se había detenido durante unos instantes. Ludwig sonrió – ¿Cuál fue la frase que usaste antes? Oh, sí… ¡Otro gol para los alemanes!

Feliciano aun no encontraba fuerzas para moverse – Por favor, no me mates

– Vamos, Feliciano" dijo el rubio mientras recuperaba el balón y la colocaba en su posición inicial – ¡Hace un segundo estabas mucho mas seguro y confiado!

– ¡Eso era antes, cuando no temía ser decapitado por un balón! – Ludwig se alineó, listo para lanzar el balón de nuevo hacia el árbol. Feliciano levanto las manos sobre su cabeza, gritando _"Dio mi salvi!"_, cuando Ludwig volvía a golpear con fuerza el árbol.

Cinco goles más aterrizaron contra el roble y Feliciano estaba seguro de tres cosas, Uno- él era el pero portero de toda Italia. Dos- muy pronto habría un agujero atravesando su árbol favorito. Tres- Cuando Ludwig sonreía, era la persona mas hermosa del mundo entero – Creo que uno más y gano, ¿cierto? – preguntó Ludwig mientras se preparaba para el séptimo gol. Feliciano decidió que ya era suficiente.

– De acuerdo, ya basta – corrió hacia Ludwig y le quito el balón de una buena patada.

Ludwig sólo parpadeó, confuso, y lo miró con sorpresa – ¡Oye, eso va contra las reglas!

Feliciano sonrío desafiante, pero con inocencia – A veces es divertido romper las reglas, Ludwig. Además… ¡Vee~ No puedes ganar si no tienes la pelota! – Feliciano se echo a reír alegremente, alejándose del árbol y corriendo hacia el campo. Miró hacia atrás, casi esperando que Ludwig se hubiera quedado quieto, y estuviera observándolo a lo lejos. Pero comprobó con sorpresa que Ludwig corría en su dirección, siguiéndole el juego. Su corazón comenzó a bombear demasiado rápido, la cabeza le daba vueltas. Se sentía feliz y mareado, todo al mismo tiempo. Feliciano siguió corriendo, dejando el balón fuera de su alcance, y rió con energía cuando Ludwig le dio alcance y, con un rápido movimiento, se las arregló para quitarle el balón. Ludwig empezó a sonreír ampliamente, una sonrisa sincera y única, la primera que había visto salir Feliciano de sus labios con total naturalidad, dejando al italiano completamente sin aliento. El lapsus en el que se encontraba fue suficiente para que Ludwig le arrebatara el balón por completo y se burlara de él.

– Tendrás que hacerlo mejor que eso, Feliciano.

Feliciano sonrió y fue tras él. Corriendo y riendo, la hierba, empapada, les rozaba las piernas a la altura de los tobillos. Enseguida alcanzo a Ludwig y en un salvaje, inesperado y glorioso momento sus piernas se enredaron y ambos cayeron al suelo sin aliento, riendo. El balón voló, aterrizando sobre la hierba, pero ambos la olvidaron. La risa de Ludwig era profunda, pero de alguna manera muy diferente a su tono de voz cuando hablaba. Era tan maravillosa que el estomago de Feliciano sintió un vuelco de felicidad. Era casi como si Ludwig se hubiera liberado de todas sus restricciones, liberándose y dejándose ver como era realmente. Casi sin aliento, pero sin dejar de reír, Feliciano se dio la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con Ludwig, solo a unos centímetros de distancia. Sin duda su aspecto era tan diferente ahora, su cabello despeinado cayendo sobre sus ojos y su camisa se había arrugado de rodar por la hierba. Sus profundos ojos azules se encontraron con los de Feliciano, quien no desvío la mirada. Durante un largo instante, se sintió como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido mientras estaban así. Sus risas fueron, poco a poco, desvaneciéndose, hasta que Feliciano solo podía oír el sonido de sus respiraciones. Un dolor desconocido le atravesó el pecho, y tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta de la razón: Quería extender la mano y tocar a Ludwig. Lo ansiaba tanto que casi era doloroso. Y justo cuando Feliciano alzo su mano casi sin pensar, Ludwig desvío su mirada, dando un suave suspiro – _"O, verdammt"_.

– ¿Hum….? – Preguntó Feliciano, aprovechando el momento para bajar la mano y tratar de controlar su respiración y tenerla bajo control ¿En qué había estado pensando? ¿Qué había estado apunto de hacer?

– Oh, no es nada. Solo que…. – Una expresión de vergüenza cruzó el rostro de Ludwig mientras se sentaba sobre la hierva – Veras… Traje algo para ti y…

– ¿En serio? – Interrumpió Feliciano, excitado, con el estomago contraído por los nervios mientras se sentaba también, a su lado – ¿Qué es? ¿Qué me trajiste? Vee~ ¿Es un regalo? ¿Me va a gustar?

– No es mucho. Por favor, no te entusiasmes – Feliciano casi rompe a reír ¿Ludwig acababa de ruborizarse? El rubio metió la mano en su bolsillo, sacando una maltratada barra en un envoltorio igualmente maltratado, tendiéndoselo al italiano – Mmm… Creo que lo aplasté. Perdona. En todo caso…ten. Espero que te guste el chocolate.

Feliciano no podía creerlo. Tuvo que aguantar para no pegar pequeños chillidos de emoción mientras tomaba la barra – _"Cioccolato"!_ ¡Vee~ No he tenido chocolate desde antes de la guerra! ¿De dónde sacaste esto?"

Ludwig se miraba las manos, con las mejillas teñidas de un rojo adorable. Tan alto y fuerte como era, y aún así se las arreglaba para parecer un niño pequeño – Nos enviaron un poco entre nuestros suministros de esta semana. No me gusta mucho, así que pensé…

– ¡Gracias, Ludwig! _"Danke", "Grazie"!_ – Feliciano abrió de inmediato el envoltorio, dándole un gran mordisco. Sus ojos se cerraban ante el delicioso sabor del chocolate, inundándole los sentidos. Aquella era una de sus comidas favoritas y había sido simplemente imposible de conseguir desde hacia años. Trató de saborearla lentamente, ya casi había olvidado lo que era el sabor del chocolate. Probarlo de nuevo era asombroso. – ¡Mmm, esto es asombroso! El chocolate alemán es buenísimo, incluso mejor que el italiano ¿No quieres? – Feliciano abrió los ojos al notar que Ludwig lo estaba mirando, con intensidad y sus mejillas rojas. El alemán tosió, desviando la mirada hacia otro lado.

– No, gracias.

El castaño se encogió de hombros – Muy bien. Aunque, ¿Te importa que guarde un poco para Lovino? A él le gusta mucho el chocolate también, y creo que le haría feliz poder volver a probarlo. Esta de muy mal humor últimamente, y necesito algo con lo que ponerlo contento y feliz… Creo que Antonio lo hace feliz pero no creo que quiera admitirlo ¿No es eso extraño? – Feliciano le dio otro bocado a la barra mientras que Ludwig se pensaba su respuesta.

– ¿Quien es Antonio?

– Es amigo nuestro. Es español. Fue él quien me dio el balón de futbol. Y a Lovino le dio un tomate de vidrio y luego miró a Lovino de forma extraña y mi abuelo amenazó con castrarlo –

Ludwig se sorprendió, abriendo los ojos de par en par – Amenazó con…

– Castrarlo. No estoy muy seguro de lo que eso significa, creo que tiene algo que ver con el canto… Ludwig, ¿Cómo dices chocolate en alemán?

Ludwig parpadeó un par de veces con expresión de pánico en la cara – _"__Schokolade"_

–"_Schokolade" _– repitió Feliciano – ¿No es gracioso que suene casi igual? Chocolate, _"cioccolato",_ _"shokolade"._ Nunca hubiera imaginado que traías chocolate en tu bolsillo. Me gustaría tener algo que darte, pero no tengo nada interesante en mi bolsillo… – Feliciano realmente deseaba tener algo que poder ofrecerle a cambio. Sólo para estar seguro hurgo sus bolsillos, encontrando un trozó de alambre, y una pequeña y maltratada margarita roja que había recogido antes – Muy bien, Ludwig. Puedes tener esto – Feliciano le tendió la flor y Ludwig la tomó con gesto vacilante – Flor en italiano se dice _"fiore"_

– Hum… – dijo Ludwig, mirando con perplejidad la flor – _"__Grazie"_ – El rubio frunció el ceño, apartándose el pelo de la frente con impaciencia. Después miró a Feliciano con una expresión confusa – ¿Por qué…eh…? – Él parecía como si no estuviera seguro de lo que quería preguntar – ¿Por qué quieres aprender alemán?

En realidad, Feliciano no estaba seguro. Nunca había pensado en ello antes de conocer a Ludwig – Porque… eh…– -Era una excusa para volver a verte- Trató de pensar mas rápidamente – Porque… yo… – Pero no podía... –… Quería verte de nuevo – Terminó en voz baja. Feliciano nunca había sido bueno mintiendo.

– ¿Puedo preguntar por qué? – Los ojos de Ludwig se mantenían firmemente fijos en la flor, mientras la giraba entre sus dedos.

– Me gustas – Feliciano nunca había sido bueno para pensar antes de hablar.

– Pero… – Ludwig se detuvo durante un instante, obviamente pensando en sus próximas palabras, como siempre hacía. Negó con la cabeza, pero una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios – Tú también me gustas, Feliciano.

Feliciano le dedico una amplia sonrisa. No podía recordar cuando había sido la ultima vez que se había sentido tan inmensamente feliz. Esas cinco palabras eran las mejores que había escuchado nunca. Pero entonces, Ludwig suspiró y miró hacia arriba, atrapando la mirada de Feliciano con esos ojos demasiado azules.

"Aunque esta probablemente no sea una buena idea."

Feliciano iba a preguntar por qué, pero se detuvo. Sabía perfectamente el por qué – No. Probablemente no lo sea. Pero no me importa…

Ludwig alzó las cejas, sin apartar los ojos – Eres diferente a cualquier otra persona que haya conocido nunca.

– Escuchó eso mucho. Es… ¿Es algo malo?

Ludwig hizo una pausa y negó con la cabeza, lentamente – No. No es algo malo en absoluto – El silenció se hizo presente entre ellos, y Feliciano miró al suelo, sin dejar de sonreír para si mismo. Ludwig se aclaro la garganta, enderezándose y ajustando el cuello de su camisa – Pido disculpas…

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó Feliciano confundido.

– Yo no…quiero decir… – Ludwig tomo aire profundamente, terminando de arreglar su cuello – No estoy acostumbrado a hablar tan abiertamente. Jamás he hablado así con alguien antes…Y por favor, no te ofendas, pero no debería haber pasado toda la tarde jugando futbol contigo, no es un uso aceptable de…

– ¿Te gustaría que te cante una canción, Ludwig?

Fue cuestión de segundos que Ludwig dejara de hablar, quedando en silencio con una mano aun en el cuello de su camisa y la otra apretando la pequeña flor roja. Despacio levantó la mirada poco a poco hasta Feliciano – Dices unas cosas más extrañas…

Feliciano se encogió de hombros – Eso también me lo dicen bastante. Pero parecías molesto, y cuando Lovino esta molesto, yo siempre le canto una canción. A veces se enoja y me grita, pero otras veces también lo hace sentir mejor, aunque él no lo diga. Entonces, ¿Te canto una canción?

– Sí – dijo Ludwig, claramente sorprendido por su propia respuesta – Es decir… ¿Por qué no? – Ludwig h cia girar el tallo de la flor entre sus dedos. Feliciano sonrío mientras miraba las manos de Ludwig. Tan grandes y fuertes, pero agarraban la flor con sumo cuidado. Hizo una pausa por un segundo para inhalar profundamente y comenzó a cantar.

_*"Tutte le genti che passeranno, _(Y toda la gente que pase)  
><em>oh bella ciao, bella ciao, bella, ciao, ciao, ciao.<br>Tutte le genti che passeranno,(Toda la gente que pase)  
>Mi diranno «Che bel fior!»" <em>(Me diran «¡Qué Hermosa flor!»)

Feliciano callo unos segundos, dudoso, preguntándose si cantar una canción revolucionaria para un alemán era una buena idea. Pero si Ludwig reconocía la canción, o la letra, no lo demostró. Él sólo miraba intensamente al italiano, con expresión indescifrable. Feliciano continuó.

"_E se io muoio da partigiano, _(Y si yo muero como partidista)  
><em>o bella ciao, bella ciao, bella, ciao, ciao, ciao.<br>E se io muoio da partigiano,  
>tu mi devi seppellir."<em> (Tú me deberás enterrar.)

Feliciano paro de nuevo, y se preguntó si debía detenerse. Pero Ludwig pareció notarlo y dijo en voz baja "Sigue "Y Feliciano así lo hizo.

"_E seppellire lassù in montagna, _(Y entierrame alto en la montaña)  
><em>o bella ciao, bella ciao, bella, ciao, ciao, ciao.<br>E seppellire lassù in montagna,  
>sotto l'ombra di un bel fior."<em> (Bajo la sombra de una bella flor.)

Feliciano canto la cancion a un ritmo muchisimo mas lento de lo que la habia escuchado nunca, de manera suave y tranquila que la ruidosa versión de la familiar melodía. Las palabras parecian tan diferentes ahora, cuando las cantaba despacio, suavemente; en vez de gritándolas salvajemente mientras bailaba en una sala llena de gente. Ludwig escuchaba en silencio, aun cuando Feliciano canto la ultima estrofa en voz tan baja que casi parecia que pudiera perderse con la brisa.

"_È questo il fiore del partigiano, _(Y esta es la flor del partidista)  
><em>o bella ciao, bella ciao, bella, ciao, ciao, ciao.<br>È questo il fiore del partigiano,  
>morto per la libertà." <em>(Quien murió por libertad)

Las últimas palabras acabaron muriendo en su boca. Feliciano no se atrevía a mirar a Ludwig. Esto se había sentido tan diferente a cuando lo cantaba con Lovino, o con el abuelo o con cualquier miembro de la Resistenza. Se sitió como si le estuviera mostrando una parte de su alma a Ludwig. Era maravilloso y atemorizante al mismo tiempo. Sólo después de un largo silencio, Ludwig respondió en voz baja – ¿Qué era eso?

Feliciano tragó saliva en exceso - Sólo una pequeña canción italiana.

– ¿Y sobre qué trata?"

Feliciano se mordió el labio pensando como describirla. La opresión… la muerte… la libertad. Entonces volvió a mirar las manos de Ludwig y lo que sostenían – Trata…. Trata sobre una flor… – Feliciano se obligó a mirar a Ludwig, y quedó inmediatamente traspasado por su mirada. Ludwig lo miraba como si nunca en su vida lo hubiera visto antes y como pudiera seguir mirándolo así para siempre.

– ¿Qué es _'Bella ciao'_?

– Significa 'adiós, hermosa' – Feliciano se sitió liberado cuando Ludwig finalmente aparto la vista. Estaba sin aliento. Miro hacia arriba, notando que el cielo se volvía de un claro color rosa y el sol se ocultaba tras unas pequeñas nubes teñidas de naranja. De repente se sorprendió de cuánto tiempo había pasado – Nos hemos quedado hasta demasiado tarde – farfullo, esperando que su voz no se escuchara tan débil como la sentía – No he podido ir al mercado. El abuelo se molestara…

– Pido disculpas por distraerte, y retrasarte – Ludwig dejo escapar un profundo suspiro, cerrando los ojos. Casi parecía que estuviera luchando consigo mismo.

– Por favor, no te disculpes. Prefiero haber estado contigo aquí – Y era cierto. Feliciano no podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido tan lleno de felicidad, solo jugando al futbol, riendo, cantando y mirando al cielo oscurecerse lentamente, poco a poco, acompañado de una suave y perfumada brisa.

Un subido y estremecedor rugido rompió el la quietud de la tarde. El familiar sonido de explosivos hizo eco en las montañas. Todo parecía detenerse alrededor de ellos. Sólo el lejano e intermitente estruendo de las bombas perturbaba el silencio. Las nubes dejaron al sol salir, y Ludwig abrió los ojos, mirando directamente a Feliciano. Esta vez ninguno de ellos se molestó en desviar la mirada. Cómo si toda la tarde sus ojos hubieran sentido una necesidad hacia los del otro. La brisa fresca de la tarde soplaba gentilmente entre ellos y Feliciano tenia la sensación de que si no se movía pronto, puede que nunca mas pudiera hacerlo y se quedaría para siempre allí; sentado en campo abierto, y mirando fijamente los azules ojos de Ludwig. Pero entonces, Ludwig rompió el silencio – Me tengo que ir…

Feliciano suspiró, decepcionado. Por supuesto, sabía que Ludwig tendría que irse en algún momento. Pero se dio cuenta de que no quería que él se fuera. No quería que lo hiciera – Te veré mañana, ¿no?

Ludwig solo mantuvo la pausa durante un segundo – Sí, me veras

– Oh, bien… – Respiro, un poco más tranquilo, Feliciano. Los ojos de Ludwig seguían mirándolo y el pecho de Feliciano se sintió extrañamente apretado. Se sentía feliz de poder ver a Ludwig de nuevo mañana, aunque al mismo tiempo lo invadía un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia. Era demasiado confuso. Lo único que quería era abrazar a Ludwig y no dejarlo ir. Tragó saliva con dificultad y se obligo a dibujar una sonrisa – _"__Auf wiedersehen, sweetheart"_ – Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que lo había llamado "cariño"

– "_Bella, ciao" __–_ Ludwig se levanto rápidamente, colocando la flor en su bolsillo, y se perdió en el sol de la tarde, deteniéndose brevemente en el roble para recoger su chaqueta. Feliciano solo se sentó, paralizado. Su corazón latía desbocado y su mente pensando a toda velocidad ¿En verdad Ludwig lo había llamado hermoso

.

Feliciano estaba tumbado mirando el techo, incapaz de siquiera de pensar en dormir. Su mente volaba a un sinfín de pensamientos, maravillosos y terribles, bellos y aterrantes. Y todos y cada uno de ellos eran sobre Ludwig. Era tan extraño sentirse así, algo que nunca había sentido antes, pero de una manera totalmente familiar. La quietud del cuarto casi lo asfixiaba, roto solo por el rugir del viento soplando fuera de la casa y la respiración irregular de Lovino. El cuarto era grande, pero siempre podía oír el cambio en la respiración de Lovino cuando este quedaba dormido. Era obvio que su hermano seguía despierto en su cama, en el lado opuesto de la habitación

– ¿Lovino?

– ¿Hmm?

Feliciano retorcía la sabana entre sus manos – ¿Qué piensas de Antonio?

Escucho como claramente la respiración de Lovino se intensificaba, cosa que oculto rápidamente con una tos – ¿Por qué diablos me preguntas eso?

– Bueno, No… ¿No te gusta?

Lovino resoplo con sorna – ¿Gustarme? ¿Ese bastardo español? ¿Por qué demonios tendría que gustarme?

– Bueno, a mí me gusta y al abuelo también. Y pensé que a ti también. Tal vez incluso un poco más que a nosotros… – Feliciano esperó en silencio la respuesta de Lovino.

– Pues no es así.

– Ah. Esta bien, entonces – El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación de nuevo. Feliciano se quedo quieto, escuchando el sonido de su hermano dando vueltas en la cama. Espero el tiempo suficiente para que la ira de Lovino se calmara un poco – ¿Lovino?

– ¿Qué? – Mustio Lovino, sonando frustrado.

Feliciano conocía a su hermano. Sabía cuándo estaba mintiendo, cuando estaba exagerando, y cuando trataba de ocultar la verdad diciendo todo lo contrario, que era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo ahora – ¿Alguna vez has pensado en decirle a Antonio que… no te gusta? –Lovino no respondió, solo se podía oír su respiración – ¿Lovino?

– Duérmete de una vez, Feliciano – Feliciano asintió con la cabeza tratando de centrarse en el sonido del viento, retorciéndose entre las sabanas, mientras sus pensamientos aun seguían veloces en su cabeza. Espero pacientemente hasta que creyó oportuno que había pasado suficiente tiempo. – ¿Lovino?

– Por el amor de dios, ¿Qué coño quieres, Feliciano?

– ¿Te gusta Antonio, y quieres decírselo, pero te preocupa lo que puede pasar cuando lo hagas? No es que te culpe, el abuelo Roma amenazó con castrarlo y eso, pero tal vez… quizás si tú le explicaras…

– Feliciano – Murmuro Lovino, con un tono mucho mas calmado esta vez. Feliciano miró hacia la cama de su hermano, pero sólo podía distinguir el contorno de su espalda iluminada por la tenue luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana – A veces tenemos sentimientos que nunca seremos capaces de expresar. A veces tenemos secretos que se deben permanecer como tales. A veces... – Lovino se detuvo, conteniendo la respiración – A veces hay cosas por las que simplemente no vale la pena correr el riesgo

Feliciano no respondió. Cerró sus ojos y reflexionó sobre las palabras de Lovino. Era cierto. Nunca sería capaz de expresar lo que sentía; lo confuso que se sentía, y a la vez maravillado. Atemorizado, pero emocionado al mismo tiempo… Sentimientos que lo alteraban y confundían cuando estaba con Ludwig – simplemente mirándolo, hablándole, sentado a su lado o pensando en él. Y cierto, tal vez algunos secretos deberían quedarse así. ¿Quién sabía lo que Ludwig pensaría si supiera la profundidad de todo lo que Feliciano sentía y quería? ¿Si supiera que Feliciano deseaba tocarlo, abrazarlo, tenerlo lo más cerca posible y nunca dejarlo ir? Feliciano se enfrentaría rechazo, al ridículo… y a mucho más. Ludwig era un soldado alemán. Feliciano un miembro de la resistencia. El riesgo era enorme. La tortura, la ejecución, la destrucción de su familia y de toda la resistencia. Lovino estaba en lo cierto. ¿Cómo podría eso valer la pena?

Pero detrás de los parpados, Ludwig era lo único que podía ver… Arreglando su cabello con impaciencia, retirándolo de sus ojos; sonriendo cuando marcaba un gol; mirándolo intensamente con aquellos ojos más azules que el mismo cielo. Confundido y con los ojos muy abiertos, pensando en un uniforme enemigo sonriendo y riendo en la hierba empapada. Todo en lo que Feliciano podía pensar era en Ludwig. Todo lo que quería era estar con él.

Si Ludwig no valía la pena el riesgo, entonces no había nada que lo valiera

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor: <strong>_"La donna é mobile "es de Giuseppe Verdi' Rigoletto '_

_ "_Giochiamo a calcio_o" Juguemos al futbol; "Lass uns Fußball spielen" = Vamos a jugar_

_"Dio mi salvi!" Dios me salve_

**Notas traductora: **¡Dios, me siento un ser horrible! ¡Tarde demasiado en actualizar! u.u Lo siento de veras, pero a mi parecer, este es uno de los capítulos mas densos -del principio- y me costo demasiado. Además, de que a pesar de tener vacaciones, no puedo estar todo lo disponible que me gustaría.

¡Intentare ser mucho mas constante! ^^

En cuestión a los Reviews, ¡ Muchísimas gracias! Los responderé uno por uno, como se debe (: ¡Gracias por dejar comentario, y espero que la traducción no decepcione!

¡Gracias a todos y un abrazo enorme!


End file.
